Lee Merrill
Lee Merrill Hapner is an American actress. Biography Merrill studied at the College of Wooster, before an apprenticeship with the Houston Opera Studio. She made her first stage appearances at this time and frequently appeared in operatic soprano roles. While remaining a performing artist and often appearing in concerts, Merrill later became a voice coach and faculty associate at Wright State University. Singing Merrill has a number of musical theatre credits to her name; twice appearing as Johanna in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (in 1984 and 1996 respectively) and originating the role of Lady Beaconsfield in Jekyll & Hyde. In 1991 she appeared opposite Frank Langella in My Fair Lady. She also played Contrary Mary in the operetta Babes in Toyland and Fiona MacLaren in the Paper Mill Playhouse's production of Brigadoon. Merrill also appeared in a number of operatic roles, including Josephine in H.M.S. Pinafore and Peep-Bo in The Mikado. in 1991 she appeared in three operas for the Houston Operatic Society. Stage American Vaudeville Hansel and Gretel Oklahoma! *Laurey's Entrance (duet) *The Surrey With the Fringe on Top (contains solo lines) *Many a New Day (contains solo lines) *People Will Say We're in Love (duet) *Out of My Dreams/Dream Ballet (contains solo lines) *The Farmer and the Cowman *People Will Say We're in Love (reprise)(duet) *Oklahoma! *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) The Gondoliers *From the sunny Spanish shore (contains solo lines) *In enterprise of martial kind (contains solo lines) *O rapture, when alone together (duet) *There was a time (duet) *I stole the prince (contains solo lines) *But, bless my heart (duet) *Try we life-long (contains solo lines) *I am a courtier grave and serious (contains solo lines) *Here is a case unprecedented (contains solo lines) A Quiet Place (1983)(originated the role) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1984/1996) *Green Finch and Linnet Bird (solo) *Ladies in Their Sensitivities/Kiss Me (contains solo lines) *Johanna (quartet) (contains solo lines) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) The Magic Flute (1984) *The birdcatcher and I (solo) *A girl or a woman (solo) *Pa-, pa-, pa- (duet) The Student Prince (1985) *To the Inn We're Marching *Welcome to Prince (contains solo lines) *Deep in My Heart, Dear (duet) *Come Sir, Will You Join Our Noble Saxon Corps *Students' Life *Farewell, Dear (duet) *Thoughts Will Come Back to Me (contains solo lines) *Deep in My Heart, Dear (reprise)(duet) Jekyll & Hyde (1990)(originated the role) *Bitch, Bitch, Bitch (contains solo lines) *The Board of Governors (contains solo lines) The Mikado (1990) *Comes a train of little ladies *Three little maids from school are we (contains solo lines) *So please you, Sir, we much regret *Finale Act I *Braid the raven hair *Finale Act II HMS Pinafore (1990) *Sorry, her lot who loves too well (solo) *Refrain, audacious tar (duet) *Finale Act I *The hours creep on apace (solo) *Never mind the why and wherefore (contains solo lines) *Pretty daughter of mine *Farewell my own (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II My Fair Lady (1991) *Wouldn't it Be Loverly (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (solo) *The Rain in Spain (contains solo lines) *I Could Have Danced All Night (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (reprise)(solo) *Show Me (duet) *The Flower Market/Wouldn't it Be Loverly (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Without You (duet) Babes in Toyland (1991) *Barney O'Flynn (contains solo lines) *Before and After (duet) La Clemenza Di Tito (1991) Rusalka (1991) Hello, Dolly (1992) *Motherhood March *Elegance *Finale Guys and Dolls (1993) *Follow the Fold (contains solo lines) *I'll Know (duet) *If I Were a Bell (solo) *I've Never Been in Love (duet) *Marry the Man Today (duet) *Guys and Dolls (reprise) Street Scene (1994) The Merry Widow (1995) Brigadoon (1995) *Waitin' for My Dearie (contains solo lines) *The Heather on the Hill (duet) *Almost Like Being in Love (duet) *From This Day On (duet) *Reprises (duet) *Finale The Pirates of Penzance (1995) *Climbing over rocky mountain *Stop, ladies, pray *Poor wand'ring one (contains solo lines) *What ought we to do? *How beautifully blue the sky (contains solo lines) *Stay, me must not lose our senses/Here's a first rate opportunity to get married with impunity *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Oh, dry the glist'ning tear (contains solo lines) *When the foeman bears his steel (contains solo lines) *All is prepar'd; your gallant crew await you (duet) *Stay, Fred'ric, stay/Ah, leave me not to pine/Oh, here is love, and here is truth (duet) *No I'll be brave/Though in body and mind (contains solo lines) *Sergeant, approach! (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II The Music Man (1997) *Piano Lesson (contains solo lines) *Goodnight, My Someone (solo) *My White Knight (solo) *Shipoopi *Will I Ever Tell You (solo) *Gary, Indiana (contains solo lines) *'Til There Was You (duet) *Seventy-Six Trombones (reprise)/Goodnight, My Someone (duet) *Finale Gallery merrillbeaconsfield.jpg|'Lady Beaconsfield' in Jekyll & Hyde. merrilleliza.jpg|'Eliza Doolittle' in My Fair Lady. Merrill, Lee Merrill, Lee Merrill, Lee